The Runaway Bride
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Fancy yourself as Cupid'. We left Rose and the Doctor in a fluster somewhere aboard the Tardis and Jack smiling to himself as his quick mouthed 'reward' donna stood before him. What could be in store as events start to unfold? PLEASE READ/REV.
1. First impressions

The Runaway bride

Chapter 1 - First impressions

Jack watched the woman, intensely intrigued. She was staring back with an unimpressed glare, hand on hip and an eyebrow raised in disapproval.

"Don't look at me like that sunshine!" she ordered, causing Jack to jump back in surprise, snapping him firmly out of his scandalous daydream.

"Look at you like _what_, exactly?" Jack returned, approaching her with a boyish smirk.

"You know exactly what...undressing me with your eyes" her green gaze narrowed, until he squared up with her. Admittedly, he did look devilishly handsome and if she wasn't about to get married then she'd be having this one running around her in circles. The woman pondered the thought for a moment but then her stomach dropped. She was getting married…she was walking up the aisle and now she was…well she had no idea.

"I'll have you know I am getting married…this isn't a fancy dress costume in case you hadn't gathered!" she proceeded, shock and disgust writhe in her face. It then contorted as her jaw dropped wide "Who's paying you? Was it Nerys?" she gritted her teeth as anger teamed from her breath "Oh. My. God she's finally got me back! This has got Nerys written all over it!"

"Who's Nerys?" Jack questioned.

"Your best mate, DUMBO…don't try and fool me!" the woman returned angrily.

"Seriously I have no idea who Nerys is…unless you are talking about that Nerys I met a while back" Jack reasoned, his tone of voice dropping wistfully as he thought back "long blonde hair…big green eyes, world class…" his eyes drifted to Donna's chest. She followed his gaze and her jaw drooped further, not that Jack noticed "oh and legs that went _all _the wa-" Jack was stopped mid sentence by the searing pain on his right cheek "-eeeeouch!" he gasped, clutching his throbbing skin. His jaw dropped in response as he rubbed it, eyes meeting the violent green ones that were staring back "What was that for?" he whined.

"That _is_ Nerys! And for still not answering my question and rambling on like a horny…I don't know what but still…KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!" she reeled, flaying a hand in his direction.

"Sorry, you're so gorgeous, you bring out the rebel in me" Jack swooned, raising his eyebrows cheekily.

Another sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the bridge and Jack's left cheek turned scarlet.

"What is your _problem_?!" Jack asked, feeling as though his head had done a 360 degree rotation.

"At the moment. YOU…now WHERE THE _HELL_ AM I?" the woman snapped.

"Rose…I need those! Oi! No fair…THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" a voice echoed through the Tardis, half laughing but then taking on a slightly alarmed tone.

The red head warped her expression, listening intently as did Jack. He however knew the source of the commotion, which was matched by the rapping of familiar steps on the metal stairwell leading to the console. Suddenly a blond head bobbed into view, followed by scantly clad girl by the name of Rose Tyler, who happened to be breathing rather heavily, holding a hand to her heart and clutching something behind her back.

The woman in the wedding dress felt her stomach drop, this mysterious man who knew Nerys had grabbed another innocent girl besides herself.

"So I'm not the first!" she announced, pointing at the girl.

"What?" Jack and Rose replied in unison.

"How many women have you abducted?" she added, eyeing the blonde up and down. Jack also had his eyes glued to a flustered Rose, who was sporting what appeared to be the Doctor's shirt, which just managed to cover her decently _"What a shame he's so skinny" _Jack pondered craftily - that being thought with the least amount of sincerity anybody could muster as Jack could see her pink frilly knickers peering from beneath the white cotton.

"Nice _shirt_ Rose" Jack commented, looking at the visible voluptuous contents of the shirt as apposed the item itself.

"Thanks" Rose blushed, forgetting for a moment about the bride that was loitering before her "Who's that?" she continued.

"Who's who?" Jack sighed, his eyes falling slightly short of Rose's face.

"Sorry to interrupt your ogling but ME?!" the feisty guest to the Tardis answered.

"Oh yeah this is…uh" Jack began, looking to Donna with a lust glazed glint in his eyes.

"DO-NNA!" she interrupted, holding her hands to her head in frustration.

"Bloody hell you work fast Jack…don't even know her name" Rose murmured quietly, concerned for the woman's sanity.

"Rose _seriously_ I need tho-" the Doctor's laughter echoed as he entered the bridge. His hair was tossled and messy and his eyes glued to what appeared to be Rose's bottom. Jack contorted his gaze following his eye line until concluding that Rose was infact holding the Doctor's trousers captive.

"I am not marrying HIM!" Donna exclaimed, bringing her firmly back to the forefront of Jack's thoughts.

"Oh..Jack…I didn't realise you were still up here…um..." the Doctor's eyes caught sight of Donna who simply raised her eyebrows in shock as she fully absorbed the man in the dressing gown "Hi….um…I am usually more clothed than this… I'm the Doctor"

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE? No don't answer I'll tell you what this is…" Donna reeled, wagging her finger at the three people before her. They were hanging on every word she said, silently "This _is_" she repeated. Jack nodded, gesturing her to continue "This. Is. BONKERS" she concluded, running to the door.

Rose, Jack and the Doctor stared at one another before following after her with a symphony of '_No_'s and '_Don't_'s that orchestrated to a climax of Donna screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You're in space. Outer space…this is my space…ship. It's called the Tardis" the Doctor explained as he stared out to the supernova they had been circling.

"How am I breathing?" she breathed.

"The Tardis is protecting us" the Doctor proceeded, pushing his hands into his dressing gown pockets.

"Who are you all?" Donna asked, looking away from the swirling cosmic colours.

"I'm the-" the Timelord began to be interrupted abruptly by none other than…

"Captain. Captain Jack Harkness" Jack beamed, adding a wink in for good measure "I'm Jack, this is Rose" he gestured.

"Hiya" Rose smiled quietly, pulling a strand of hair back and tucking it sheepishly behind her ear.

"and _I'm_ the Doctor. Sorry, didn't catch your name" the Doctor interjected, giving Jack a dark glare.

"Donna" the red head responded.

"Human?" he continued curiously, eying her up and down.

"Yeah" she spat, tuning back to the stars before her, suddenly a thought dawned on her "Is that optional?"

"Well…" the Doctor mused, gaze meeting Rose who gestured for him to continue "it is with me"

"You're an _alien_?" Donna continued, the surprise in her voice dissipated.

"Yup" he responded, popping his 'p' and staring blankly outwards.

"I'm not" Jack piped up to earn a slap on the arm from Rose.

He retracted, about to open his mouth when the Doctor sounded "Jack shut it". Instantly, Jack rolled his eyes and sarcastically saluted back to his friend with a slow and irate "Yes boss". The Doctor didn't watch even watch him but just sighed silently, calculating eyes analysing this _Donna_.

"Is she?" Donna proceeded, referring to Rose.

"No" the Doctor blushed, he had no idea why he blushed. He pondered this for a moment, rubbing the back of his craned neck, staring dubiously at the floor.

"Doctor how did she get in?" Rose said quietly as Donna crossed her arms in contemplation, giving Jack a set of green daggers as he made an attempt to encompass her vicinity.

"I don't know…I don't understand, we are in flight…and I understand everything" he replied, earning a grin from Rose as he turned to Donna and announced, rooting through the dressing gown pocket "There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside" he pulled out his sonic screwdriver "It must be some atomic connection, disruption? Something in the temporal field? Something pulling you into the chronon shell!" he rambled, scanning her.

"Doctor watch-" Jack started.

"Maybe something macro-binding your DNA with the interior matrix! Maybe a genetic... ". SLAP. The Doctor touched his cheek with a look of utter shock whilst Rose giggled to herself, wincing slightly.

"Out" Jack concluded, biting his bottom lip the twinge of pain returning to both his cheeks for a moment.

"What was that for?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"GET ME TO THE CHURCH!" Donna demanded.

Rose couldn't help but suppress her giggles and ended up laughing out loud. Donna spun on the spot and glared at her "Sorry" she mumbled as Jack meandered over to the Doctor who was still cradling his face.

"Warned ya" he whispered into his ear.

"Thanks Jack" the Doctor grumbled "Where is this wedding?" he continued

"St. Mary's, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the solar system!" Donna reeled.

With that the Doctor snapped into adventure mode, the irritation of this bride to be starting to pluck at his nerves "Right. Rose grab me my suit" he ordered "I presume you know where the rest of it is and get changed" the Doctor added giving Rose a cheeky grin, which she returned along with his trousers. The Doctor felt his smile widen slowly as Rose sauntered off down the staircase, his eyes fixated to her curvaceous form until she was completely out of sight.

"In your own time!" Donna commented, having observed the skinny man for the past thirty seconds.

"Donna was it? Just wait one minute" the Doctor explained "And Jack…"

Jack was at this point standing behind Donna and leaning against the metal rail, gaze lingering all over Donna. It was as though Jack's eyes had become instantly glued to the woman, with no intention of moving - oddly enough this wasn't a surprise to the Doctor who began speaking with a wave of his hand "Jack?"

His friend's focus darted upwards after a slight delay.

"Just. Don't" the Doctor warned before beginning to pull at the Tardis console, setting the machine into flight.


	2. Pockets

Chapter 2 - Pockets

Donna practically fell out of the Tardis, using the doorway to anchor herself before she did so _"What sort of alien can't even fly his own ship!" _she pondered angrily, stepping out onto the concrete - followed instantly by Jack.

"Nice location, the dumpsters and 'no parking' signs are a great touch" Jack commented sarcastically as he surveyed the surroundings.

"Oi shut it Space boy!" Donna flamed back, turning around on the spot "This isn't the church, are you stupid or something?"

"No, just witty and extremely charming" Jack smirked. Donna puffed out a breath and looked back to this _Tardis _or whatever it was called to give that Doctor person a piece of her mind. Suddenly she stopped and saw that she had emerged from a blue police box.

"Tie?" the Doctor requested, grinning at Rose. She shook her head innocently as a reply and so caused the Doctor to wrap his arms around her, holding her a close captive until she forked the article over - it was the only way, naturally.

"Don't know how this'll help, I'm quite happy to stay here forever. How 'bout you?" Rose beamed, curling her arms around the Doctor's neck. The Doctor returned the smile, kissing her tenderly on the lips. It became more heated as time progressed, Rose running her hands through his hair until they needed air. She opened her eyes, noticing that the Doctor only hand one arm around her and was holding, by a finger, his tie dangling it before her.

"But how did y-" she began to be cut off.

"Hands wander" he answered simply, putting his tie on.

"Don't I know it" Rose breathed. The Doctor blushed a little before clearing his throat, pulling the tie into place as a conclusion to their banter.

"Anywaaaay, Donna?! Is there anything that might have caused this, anything you might've done? Alien contact? Seen any lights in the sky, touched something strange or odd…Who you getting married to, you sure he's human? He isn't a guy with a zip round his forehead, is he?" he called. No reply was heard.

"I mean are you sure this guy is the one for you Donna, Noble was it? There are so many other, more handsome options" Jack rambled, not noticing that Donna, who had been circling the Tardis for the past minute, had a look of horror on her face and was turning to run away.

"Donna?!" the Doctor yelled, alarmed at the silence, eyes darting to Rose before they instantly ran outside only to see that Jack was on her trail, now walking briskly beside her.

"Donna?" Jack asked.

"Just leave me alone, I just wanna get married" Donna returned.

"Come back to the Tardis, I'm sorry…I just thought you were making a mistake" Jack added, earning a glare.

"Okay, I am really sorry, I just like you is all…who wouldn't? You are gorgeous" he continued sincerely. Donna's face softened _"Maybe he wasn't so bad, still worryingly horny but not bad"_.

"It's not you, it's that box…it's just too weird"

"Should I go after them?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Yeah" she nodded "Hey, you're not leaving me here. Just because we're together don't think you can swan off with out me now"

The Doctor smiled, taking her hand "Wouldn't dream of it"

"It's just bigger on the inside, that's all" Jack reasoned as Donna looked to her watch.

"Ten past Three. I'm gonna miss it" she sighed.

"Can't you phone 'em, tell them where you are?" he suggested only to witness Donna, with an exasperated expression "Haven't you got a mobile?"

Donna's face darkened as she halted. Jack thought _"Oh shit" _as he sensed her anger in the air. Her blood was boiling as she blew her top.

"I'm in my _wedding_ dress; it doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a _bride_ with _pockets_? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say was "Give me pockets"!" she yelled.

"This man you're marrying, what's his name?" Jack questioned.

"Lance" Donna smiled falsely.

"Well good luck Lance" he near mumbled. Donna opened her mouth in disgust, about to hurtle some verbal abuse at this pretty boy when the Doctor and Rose burst in between the two.

"Ignore him, he's infatuated" the Rose explained. Jack lulled his head, eyes narrowing "Well it's true"

"Yeah" Jack agreed.

"Just come back to the Tardis an-" the Doctor started.

"To hell with you, no stupid Martian is stopping me from getting married" Donna angrily stated, picking up her skirt and moving down the alley.

"I'm, I'm n- I'm not from Mars" the Doctor sighed "Come on let's go after her"

"I think you two have found your new best friend" Rose commented as they began running "A slap a piece, woman after my own heart"

"Oi!" the Doctor returned.

"I had two!" Jack corrected.

"Doesn't mean she likes you anymore" the Doctor noted quickly.

"Oh and the bickering's begun" Rose chuckled breathlessly.

"Well you've got no chance whatever way you slice it" the Doctor proceeded conclusively as they paused, looking down either side of the road, deciding which way to go. Jack instantly spotted a white dress "You seem to be forgetting I'm cupid" Jack beamed, raising his eyebrows as they proceeded to run after Donna.

As the gang veered around the corner they saw the bride-to-be shouting out for a cab, they were all passing her by though - a few abuse comments being thrown out as they did so.

"They think I'm drunk" she muttered to herself.

Another car zoomed passed.

"They _think _I'm in _drag_?!" she shouted as the friends crowded around her.

"Hang on" Jack smirked to the rescue. With that he whistled loudly causing all three of them to shield their ears. Instantly a cab pulled in.

"You have _got _to be kidding me" Donna stated.

"After you milady" Jack gestured. Donna pushed Jack backwards, rolling her eyes and taking a seat. Much to her dismay, Jack followed her in. The Doctor and Rose looked to one another.

"Think he's met his match?" she asked.

"Oh yes" the Doctor grinned, putting an arm around Rose, watching the pair drive off.

Meanwhile in the taxi…

"Have you got any money?" Donna questioned.

"Um, no…you?" Jack replied.

"POCKETS?!" the red head screeched.

"How long do you give them?" Rose pondered aloud, tilting her head so it leant against the Doctor's chest - the sunlight causing her to squint.

"Ohh, till right about…" the Doctor mused. A familiar taxi pulled up in front of them "now" the Doctor concluded.

"And that goes double for ya mother!" Donna exclaimed as her and Jack reached the pavement "I'll have him, got his number" she reeled to the group, who all nodded with suppressed laughter.

"Come on, you can use mine" Rose offered, pulling out her mobile and taking Donna to the side.

"Is it Christmas?" the Doctor commented, suddenly realizing the signs and bustling crowds of shoppers, their bags bursting with ribbons and wrapping paper.

"No shit Sherlock" Jack said, hands on his hips. He was getting a little annoyed now, usually the woman he'd set his eyes on was all over him at this point in time, so why wasn't Donna_. "This requires some serious contemplation" _he thought silently.

"Language Timothy!" the Doctor countered.

"What was _that_?" Jack questioned, confusion writhe in his face.

"Didn't you ever see that show? Ronnie Corbett, Barbara Lott…ringing any bells?" the Doctor attempted.

"I'll ring your bell in a minute Spaceman" Donna threatened, pulling the mobile away from her ear before returning to it "Oh it's on voicemail" she mentioned to Rose who was leaning against a stone wall, crossed arms and eyebrows raised. The Doctor went to speak but was silenced by Rose's hazel stare, the sound of Donna chattering away in the background.

"You know I never asked, did you enjoy yourself?" Jack asked, noticing the glance between his two friends.

"Huh?" the Doctor mumbled, seemingly mesmerized.

"With Rose on the Tardis…a little bit of sheet shaking going on, you know playing two-way twister?" Jack elaborated, nudging the Doctor with a dirty grin.

"You know your behavior could qualify as sexual- harassment" the Doctor stated bluntly, folding his arms to further emphasize that he was not impressed.

"Really, what's the penalty for that?" Jack rebounded, eyebrow cocked.

"You did not just say that to me" the Doctor ordered, turning to Rose and Donna "Any joy?" he mouthed to Rose, who shook her head.

"Hey, isn't this Henricks?" the Doctor smiled, attention distracted by the window sign. Rose pivoted on the spot with a beaming grin.

"Look who's full of observations today. First _'is it Christmas?' _and second _'oohhh is this Henricks?' _next your gonna tell me the sky is blue and grass is green. It may not be Christmas on Mars but seriously this is the wrong time to think about going shopping"

The Doctor was about to interject when something in the distance caught his eye.

"Run" the Doctor ordered, taking Rose's hand.

"Not funny Doctor" Rose half giggled as their hands interlocked.

"No seriously, _run_" the Doctor repeated, bobbing his head to the left, causing the group to divert their attentions - four santas with instruments were walking up the road ominously.

"Don't tell me you're scared of Santa" Donna began in a bored tone.

"I _am_ Santa, well, for that one Christmas, when Nick had a cold, but that's a story for another time so now _run_" the Time Lord stated, gesturing for a confused Jack to take Donna's hand.

"Doctor, are they what I think they are?" Rose asked as they bolted up the street, the other pair right behind them.

"Pilot fish, yeah" the Doctor confirmed "Or hired help" he added as they turned a corner "They still following us?"

"Yeah" Rose replied, catching sight of Donna being reluctantly dragged along by Jack and the Pilot fish encroaching behind them. With that the Doctor stopped, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and looked around searchingly - spying an ATM was like adding two and two. He hit the button on his device and initiated a flurry of money spilling out onto the street, ensuing a crowd of credit crunch casualties to begin clambering on hands and knees for the cash, concealing them from the view of the robots, for now at least.

The Doctor awaited Jack and Donna to emerge from the literal free-for-all but to his disappointment only an exasperated Jack appeared, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Where is she Jack?" Rose interrogated. He simply shrugged his shoulders, raising his hands into the air. The Doctor watched him for a second and then panned the surroundings.

"I took her hand, she was having none of that…then…she disappeared" Jack inhaled.

"Oh no" the Doctor mumbled.

"Thanks for nothing pretty boy! See you in court" Donna yelled at Jack, who pivoted at the outburst, seeing her enter a taxi. His eyes drifted to the driver -a red outfit and a plastic Santa mask. Jack's face fell as he watched the vehicle drive away.

"Tardis, now!" the Doctor commanded, the three companions running as fast as they could. Donna Noble was most certainly in danger and not of just missing her wedding and Jack, Rose and the Doctor could not let that happen.


	3. This Spaceship, not really a high flier

Chapter 3 - This Spaceship, not really a high flier

Donna Noble breathed out a sigh of relief, putting her arm on the rest and looking upwards with a smile "You know what mate, I am so glad you came along " she mentioned as the driver turned left. Her heart was thudding softly in her chest as her viridian green eyes flickered to the left. Watching the cars encouraged her comfort in the knowledge that she wasn't going to miss the wedding, the best day of her life wasn't ruined and no alien, spaceship or handsome idiot would interfere with her life anymore.

"The best day of my life" Donna smirked to herself, her smile faded as she recalled the last hour in her mind. On reflection they seemed nice enough trying to help and that - the young girl Rose was lovely enough, despite Donna being unable to comprehend the fascination with the skinny streak of nothing that she kept on making googly eyes with _"To each their own"_ the firey red head pondered. With that her mind wandered to Lance - she pictured his face in attempt to sway her mood, but no matter how hard she tried Donna could only see that ruddy pretty boy's stupid smirk whenever she closed her eyes. It was like he'd gotten under her skin and what was worse than that to Donna? She liked it. He was a charming and arrogant guy, but she'd give him credit - he was lovely to look at and had a slightly infectious laugh and "Oi, you missed the turning!" she blurted out on sudden realization that they'd passed the motorway exit.

No answer - Donna Noble always got an answer, when she didn't get one she demanded one.

"S'cuse me, shall I elaborate for ya - You missed the turning, we're going the wrong way!"

Again nothing

"Oi! Where the 'ell do you think you're going sunshine?! I said Chiswick. I'm late for my wedding?! My _own _wedding!"

Silence.

"Turn around! Turn this cab around! Are you deaf or what?!" she screeched, yanking the santa hat off, in the Process the mask slid off revealing a metallic head "Oh. My. God" Donna breathed, eyes widening. Instantly, she began tapping the windows and pulling at the locks.

"HELP! HELP! I'M BEING DRIVEN BY A ROBOT HELP!" she yelled at passing cars who ignored her completely. Donna had a right mind to call one driver every name under the sun as he 'gestured' to her but her ranting was halted as she saw a familiar blue box float into the view of the left window and a smirking pretty boy in a long blue overcoat leaning against the door frame as though this situation was _normal._

"Open the door" Jack seemingly mimed to her, in fact he was shouting but his hand movements and facial expression could have convinced anyone he was just having a conversation.

Donna stared at him for a moment a smile stretching across her face - never had she been so happy to see somebody who infuriated her to her very core.

Jack felt the cold air blow against his face as he saw the joy spread on Donna's face, a smile blossomed on his own as he saw her, he imagined shouting, "You have got to be kidding me".

He chuckled a brilliant white smile repeating his actions "Open th-"

"It's locked" she returned.

"Doctor, screwdriver, now!" Jack requested, turning back into the Tardis to see the Doctor clinging to one half of the console, spinning dials and flicking switches whilst Rose hung onto a lever tightly forcing it down with all her might. The Doctor's concentration was broken as he gave Jack an irate glare, delving into his breast pocket and whipping out his sonic screwdriver before lobbing it at him.

"Ta!" Jack replied as he caught it a little to close to his face for his liking. He sarcastically grinned at the Doctor doing an 'a-okay' sign with his thumb and forefinger which the Doctor dismissed with a rolling of eyes.

"Jack, if you would kindly HURRY UP!" Rose yelled in disbelief, watching the pair interacting.

With that Jack aimed the sonic device at the cab and Donna prized the window open, he threw the sonic screwdriver back to its owner.

"Santa...is a _robot_" she informed, eyebrows raised as she pointed at the machine, her hands lingering by her face as she did so.

"Donna open the door and jump" Jack shouted, ignoring her offering a hand.

"Sorry. Did I hear that correctly 'open the door and _jump_" Donna reeled cynically. Jack nodded.

"What the bleedin' 'eck for. I'm supposed to be getting married, you're not _that_ special mate" she continued, cut off as the taxi sped off.

"Faster Doctor!" Jack ordered, eyes widening in aggravation.

"She is going as fast as she can" the Doctor replied, suddenly a thought entered his mind "Rose hit that button" he proceeded quickly, pointing to the opposite side of the console.

"Well make her go FASTER!" Jack returned, not hearing the last part of his sentence between the roaring air rushing into his ears and the blood pumping violently through his body.

"Hang on" the Doctor added placidly, fiddling with a bit of string and loping it around several little levers and winding it around his fingers.

"Can't really wait…time is of the essence all that when you are _CHASING _someone. Thought you'd gathered that by now?" Jack called back, flicking his hand in the direction of Rose who was now pretty much lying on the Tardis console, as her hand loomed over a green square button.

"No I meant actually hang_-_" the Doctor began, his speech stifled as the Tardis sped up with a roar and a puff of smoke, jilting to the side so that it was flying near horizontal.

"Woaa-" Jack exclaimed, falling out the door and out of sight.

"Jack!" Rose yelled, hazel eyes wide as her jaw dropped in shock. Without warning the panel that Rose was stretched over burst open with great electrical force, propelling her toward the direction of the door.

"Rose!" the Doctor screamed, launching himself around the console, catching hold of Rose's hand and clinging onto the rope for all it was worth. Rose gave the Doctor a thankful smile as he pulled her up, allowing her to wind her arm around a metal bar. He grinned back at her, struggling to stand up at this awkward angle and began twirling a gizmo so that the Tardis began to straighten up.

"This would be slightly worrying if I could die!" Jack's voice piped up - he was in fact clinging to the Tardis by the tips of his fingers, the concrete alarmingly too close to his now bent knees. His blue coat fluttered in the wind, blocking traffic as he hung and with a whirring of the time machine was pulled up so vigorously that he managed to latch onto the metal grate floor, clasping it tightly as he anchored himself.

The Tardis jerked and bounced onto a car roof, the man inside looking up in confusion - his bewilderment increasing as he saw Jack against his window.

"Ahhh Jesus! Watch it Doc!" Jack yelled upwards, he then tapped the glass with his free hand - unsurprisingly the man obliged to opening the window "Sorry, here's my card" he struggled, going into his coat pocket and retrieving a translucent card "Charge it to Torchwood Three" he continued, handing it to the man "Ianto Jones" he added, indicating a printed name "and might I add you have wonderful eyes" Jack winked, causing the driver to blush.

"Jack?!" the Doctor and Rose yelled down, now both standing in upright positions, their hair only to be described as 'windswept' - the torrent of air still whistling through the bridge and taking black smoke with it.

"Ally-up!" Jack stated, yanking himself up into the Tardis to see Rose and the Doctor giving him a glare, looking up from the console.

"Right, that's better" he admitted, flicking his hair out his sparkling eyes "What?!" he smiled, turning back to the door. Within a few seconds the Tardis was on par with the Taxi and Jack was yelling at Donna again "Donna for the last time you gotta jump!"

"And for the last time, I am telling you I - am not - _jumping_ on a motorway!" she protested.

"Screwdriver!" Jack ordered, catching it with precision once more and aiming it this time at the lock causing the door to fling open before sending it back to the Doctor "Look, whatever that thing is it needs you and what ever it needs you for is _not _good. Now come on!" Jack reasoned.

"I'm in my wedding dress!" Donna reminded.

"Yes, you look lovely now MOVE" Jack smiled putting both his hands out to her. Donna looked Jack directly in the eyes, they were the most serious she had seen them for as long as she had known him and for once they were not wandering where they shouldn't. Her green eyes flickered to the fast moving ground.

"I can't do it" she breathed after a moment.

"Trust me" Jack begged.

Donna felt the whole world freeze, her eyes locked onto his and in that instant she knew he would catch her. It was a blur, she leapt from the moving taxi and landed in Jack's embrace. The adrenalin was pumping through her body so fast that she only realized what she'd done on hearing the Tardis door slam shut.

"You okay?" Jack smiled, slightly winded.

"Yeah. I thought I was gonna die but you caught me, you caught me, thank you pretty boy" Donna exclaimed, grabbing Jack's head and kissing him on the forehead.

"That's Mr. Pretty boy to you…or Jack" Jack replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Thanks…Jack" Donna blushed, twirling a piece of hair around her finger like a school girl.

"Ahem!" the Doctor interrupted. The pair looked up to see the smoke covered Time Lord and Rose standing over them. Rose's hair was similar to a haystack whilst her face and clothing blackened by the console explosion, the Doctor had the same stained face but his clothes were pristine. He cleared his throat, removing his glasses to reveal an equivalent to tan lines in soot and wiggled his fingers through his blown back hair - which seemed to be shock-waved still. Donna and Jack burst out laughing as did Rose at the Doctor's unimpressed expression. A delayed smile hit his face as he saw that the palm of his hands resembled a chimney sweeps. Jack looked back to a chuckling Donna who smirked softly at him.

Another cough, this time from Rose. _"Are they still here?" _Jack pondered irately, tilting his head back to see Rose pointing at the open Tardis door - they'd landed.

"Oh like you two don't get in the way!" Jack snapped, getting up from the ground and assisting Donna while he was at it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Funny thing is for a space ship, she doesn't do much flying, best give her a few hours. You alright?" the Doctor rambled to Rose, spraying the Tardis with a fire extinguisher.

"Yeah…just a normal day, ey?" Rose beamed back, wiping the dirt from her face with a damp cloth. She moved over to the Doctor, who was smoothing the side of the time machine, and caught him on the nose with the wipe, cheekily grinning. Meanwhile a few feet away at the edge of the rooftop Donna was sat, peering over London landscape whilst Jack went to sit beside her.

"Did we miss it?" he asked, pulling off his long coat and placing it over Donna's shoulders.

"Yeah…doesn't matter. Not your fault" she sighed, pulling at the coat so she was curled up inside. It smelt like lavender and what she could only describe as gunpowder - a bittersweet and strange scent yet comforting and warm.

"Makes a change" Jack smiled.

"You've changed your tune" Donna noted, crossing her arms and turning to face him.

"Full of surprises me" Jack winked happily.

"You always like this?" Donna questioned, face hardening.

"What absolutely adorable?" Jack returned.

"No. I meant do you do this all the time? Pick up a randomer and run away from people dressed as _Santa_? " Donna interrogated. Jack laughed softly, pondering his answer.

"Pretty much. That's what you get with those two, especially that one" he explained, pointing to Doctor as Rose giggled at something the Doctor had probably said as she continued to dab his face clean.

"What is the deal with those two anyway?" Donna continued "She's what 19 and he looks 30-something bit of an age gap" the red head noted.

"You can say that again" Jack muttered "Wait, are you insulting my handy work?" he said to Donna who looked slightly dazed as she analyzed the couple. The pair had a warm glint in their eyes as they looked at one another, it was a beautiful tentative and completely absorbed look.

"S'cuse me?" Donna replied.

"You have no clue what I had to go through to get _that _to be well…like _that" _Jack said defensively "Hard work those two, took 'em ages to admit they liked each other, never slaved away so hard in my life" he chuckled, eyes drifting outwards, mimicking Donna's as they fell on the city. A soft wind curled around the figures as they sat.

"I wish you had a time machine, go back, get it all right" Donna mused.

"Even if we did, which we don't'…can't go back on personal timelines, apparently" Jack returned, his green gaze falling on the Doctor with 'apparently'. The Doctor mouthed a '_What it's not my fault_' at Jack, causing Rose to tap him lightly on the arm.

"Am I being rude again?" the Doctor concluded.

"Yeah" Rose confirmed, looking at him as though he'd dribbled down his shirt. His narrow gaze was broken by Donna's voice.

"Thanks, oh do you have to rub it in?" she whined as Jack slid a ring onto one of her fingers.

"This is a bio-damper, it'll keep you hidden" Jack justified "… and with this ring I thee bio-damp" he added cheekily, a wide and confident smile meriting his face.

"Funny, haven't half got a mouth on ya" Donna judged sarcastically.

"Could say the same for you" Jack teased, earning a slap on the arm.

"So what we gonna do now?" Rose giggled as she saw Jack recoil in pain.

"Leave the Tardis to calm down a bit, get _madam_ back" the Doctor answered, observing Jack with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Oi!" Donna protested.

"…work out why this is all happening. The usual" he proceeded, placing his hands in his pockets.

"The usual" Rose repeated with a grin.

"Doctor - Robot Santas, what they for then?" Donna questioned, getting up and walking over to the couple, un-phased by Jack - who was still clutching his arm and wandering over.

"Your basic Robo-scavenger, Father Christmas stuff just a disguise" the Time lord informed.

"We met them last Christmas" Rose added.

"What happened then?" Donna said, furrowing her brow.

"Big spaceship over London?" the blonde attempted.

"I was hungover" she admitted bluntly.

"Weren't we all?" Jack reminisced, looking to the ground with a troubled expression. He clearly remembered a mishap involving a drinking game and then waking up, starkers - bar a santa hat (no need to explain where), in the middle of Bute Park in Cardiff, tied to a tree.

"No. _He_ was on top of that thing with me" Rose continued, giving Jack a disapproving glare.

"Thought you were gonna say something else then" he snorted.

"Shut up" Rose countered.

"Well you should know, finding my hand" the Doctor contributed.

"You found his hand?" Donna repeated.

"Yup" Jack and the Doctor confirmed, acting as though this was normal.

"You got both your hands" Donna pressed, staring at the Doctor's hands "I can see 'em. One. Two."

"Lost it in a swordfight" the Doctor explained, his eyes calculating as he looked to Donna.

"So what you grew another one?" she scoffed.

"Yeah, hello" he waved in return.

"Bloody mental" Donna sighed, holding a hand to her head.

"One way to put it" Jack chuckled. The Doctor scowled at him and began circling Donna.

"Moving on, what to robot mercenaries want with you and how did you get inside the Tardis…I don't know" he narrated "What's your job?"


	4. A reception, of sorts

**Chapter 4 - A reception, of sorts**

"H.C. Clements…they do security codes, ID cards and all that. If you ask me it's a posh word for locksmiths" Donna replied "Why?"

"Doctor they're Torchwood" Jack whispered into his ear quietly.

"You what?" Donna added.

"Torchwood, you serious…wasn't that house up in Scotland" Rose recalled, leaning against the Tardis. The Doctor flashed a smile at Rose before clearing his throat.

"Anyway I think we should have a look later but first. Donna I think we have a reception to go to" he continued, disregarding he cheeky grin Jack had given him, his smile faded as the group moved to the stairwell.

"Do we have to" Jack moaned, Rose slapped him instinctively on the arm, not even looking at him as she followed the Doctor.

"Thank you" Donna smiled, teetering down a few steps "and _yes_" she reeled at Jack "You know, kind of important I'm there being …_the bride!_". Sighing she continued after Rose, turning a corner as her heels clipped on the black metal "Had a big reception planned an' all…oh everyone's gonna be heartbroken"

The group made no response to that as they reached a door. The Doctor, aiming his sonic screwdriver at it, allowed entry to the building.

It had been a long walk to the hotel where the reception was being held and it was still going on. Donna had spent the last ten minutes explaining to Rose how her and Lance had met. She was still smiling, listening politely. If it wasn't her wedding day then Rose would have said something along the lines of her ears going numb but it just didn't seem right - at least she had some restraint on being rude as apposed to her boyfriend.

"_Oh I can call him my boyfriend" _she smiled inwardly.

"So that's how it started me and him, one cup of coffee" Donna concluded, bringing Rose out of her day dream and back with a thud to reality "So how about you and the Doctor, how did that happen ey?"

"Met in a basement, he saved me from living plastic dummies" Rose answered casually.

"Oh romantic. Do you two ever have a normal day?" Donna returned with a hint of sarcasm.

"Tell me about it, but when he took my hand and looked at me with those blue eyes I was under, the he whispered run" Rose stopped for a moment, getting caught up in her memory "the rest is history, well, in the past and future really" she added.

"He has brown eyes" Donna informed.

"He changes from time to time" Rose speculated, debating the thought of explaining everything to her. Then again, that would have taken a good mile or two to fully explain and then convince Donna that it was true. Donna seemed to swallow her answer quietly though "Are we there yet?" Rose called two the men walking few foot ahead.

"What are you, five?" the Doctor returned, stopping on the corner. Rose shrugged her shoulders with a grin, causing the Doctor to beam one straight back.

"Another five minutes" Jack informed, looking to his wrist watch which happened to have sat-nav built into it - when he'd told Donna he expected something other than a muttering of 'men and their gadgets' and barging passed him with an unimpressed expression.

With that they all proceeded around the corner, Donna slowing down so that her and Rose hung back for a moment.

"Donna, you alright?" she questioned.

"JUST SORTING OUT MY SHOE!" Donna replied loudly, making sure Jack and the Doctor heard. They turned back, she glared and they proceeded to move forward "Tell me about Jack" she instructed quietly, causing Rose to smirk.

"Captain Jack Harkness" Rose began at a slow pace, linking her arm with Donna's "Now why would you wanna know about him?" she speculated casually.

"Just curious, the man who saves your life - want to know more about him. Nothing else" Donna returned, not looking at the blonde but straight ahead.

"Yeah okay" Rose nodded unconvinced, pausing for a moment "Met Jack in the Blitz, caught me with a tractor beam from his invisible spaceship parked outside Big Ben, danced to Glen Miller…"

"Hold on. The Blitz as in _the _Blitz?" Donna interrupted.

"Oh yeah, knows how to romance 'em" Rose mused.

" 'Gets around a bit' putting it mildy then?" Donna said with a sigh of defeat.

"Oh you don't know the half of it" Rose answered with a chuckle, eyebrows rising as she contemplated their first conversation.

"Rose, we've found it!" the Doctor called back.

"Here we go, time to face the music" the red head mumbled to Rose, moving with her to the building before them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna addressed to the dancing wedding party, cutting off the music and merry-making abruptly. She was furious, fuming and another word beginning with f kept on trying to escape out of her mouth. Her green eyes set themselves on her fiancée, Lance.

"Donna what happened to ya?" he asked, moving away from a blonde.

"You _had _the _RECEPTION _WITHOUT _ME?!" _she repeated to the astonished guests, trying her best not to strangle somebody, anybody…she was blind with rage, her heart thudding angrily within her chest, staggering her breath.

Nobody had acknowledged the entourage behind her, who were silently waiting, biting the bottom lips or the equivalent - panning the room of horrified expressions

"Hello I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and Jack Harkness" the tall man in a suit interjected, peering from behind the raging bride with a smile and a wave.

"They _had _the reception without me!" she explained as though the decorations, bridesmaids, fat relatives, little children, banner offering its congratulations and the cake in the corner weren't enough to go on.

"Yes…I gathered" he concurred, in slight amazement that anybody actually had the guts to have a reception without the bride, especially when the bride was in fact Donna Noble.

"Well it was all paid for, why not? Hi Jack" a tall, thin blonde piped up, twirling a strand of hair as she clasped eyes on the classically dashing man in the long blue overcoat.

"Thank you Nerys" Donna hissed.

"_Hello_ Nerys" Jack greeted, eying her up _"haven't changed a bit"_ he smirked inwardly. Rose slowly rotated her head to look at her friend and gave him a silencing glare, she then leant forward slightly realizing the Doctor was doing the same thing on the opposite side, they spotted one another and grew their own smirks, diverting their attentions back to the petrified wedding party.

"Well what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. 'I'm on earth' - very funny. What the hell happened?" a boisterous slightly decrepit woman - if not for the saving grace of make-up swaggered forwards. Jack took her in with a gaze, debated for a moment why she was wearing what appeared to be carpet and had a poor squished bird nesting in her wiry blonde hair before concluding that this could only be one woman - Donna's mother.

Suddenly what was once a congregation began throwing questions and insults (the insults mostly coming from Nerys' mouth) at the bride, who darted her eyes around the room like a deer caught in headlights. The Doctor, Rose and Jack had the urge to slowly back away from the infuriated and emotionally distressed faces but then a burst of tears cascaded with hitched breath from Donna, causing the voices to simmer into an 'aw' and clapping as Lance held her close.

Donna cried for a moment, looking back to the three strangers and winked before sobbing once more.

"Well give her credit, she can work a crowd" Rose said almost admiringly, folding her arms.

"Yup" Jack agreed a flicker of jealously flaming in his blue but now ironically green eyes.

"Quite an actress" the Doctor added.

"Yup" their friend repeated, clenching his fists in the depths of his coat pockets.

The hoo-ha had now subdued as Donna was lead off by her husband to be, and the music started up again - the party returning to its original contented state.

"Right you. Dance. Now" Rose ordered, taking the Doctor's hand in hers.

"Oh no no no" he protested.

"Oh yes yes yes" she countered. The Doctor grumbled, muttering a few obscenities as Rose dragged him off to the dance floor. Leaving Jack alone. He meandered through a few drunk uncles to lean against the bar for a moment, providing the opportune chance for him to cool off. Nerys approached him after a few seconds to have him shake his head and send her irately on her way, he sighed, looking outwards and felt a burning sensation on his face as a sense of deja vu overcame him - Nerys strutting away once more. For some reason he just didn't want to be around another woman, he just couldn't stop thinking about Donna - it was bizarre.

As the captain soothed his searing cheek, he caught sight of Rose and the Doctor swaying back and forth happily, Jack gathered she was saying something along the lines of 'you can dance, stop pouting' and chuckled to himself. He'd got it right for once. He breathed a sigh, eyes panning the other guests, letting them rest of Donna and this Lance _"What makes him so great anyway…he's bald, and his head is the shape of an egg and…"_ Jack reeled mentally, receiving a martini from the barman. He began to play with the cocktail stick, swirling it through the alcohol - brooding with an expression that rivaled a toddler's.

He downed it in one go, something snapping his attention as the cool liquid burned down his throat. Placing it down he made his way to a bored cameraman.

"Hey there, can I have a look at that?" he demanded, moving through the dance floor. The distracted man gestured in a 'be my guest' manner, continuing to lean against the table. As Jack sachéd between the couples he could have sworn someone pinched him in a rather naughty place…his back pocket but disregarded it, finding two familiar faces getting very close.

"May I cut in?" Jack smirked to Rose, waltzing the Doctor out of her hands before she could reply. The Doctor sent him a narrow stare as they fluidly flew through the crowded area, reaching the cameraman "Didn't know you could dance?" he proceeded in a surprised tone.

"You've seen me dance before!" the Doctor returned.

"That _was_ a compliment" Jack resigned, rolling his eyes "Anyway, found the guy who filmed Donna before she ended up in the Tardis" gesturing with them to the human in question.

"Ah, good to see your not too busy ogling her" the Doctor said, breaking his hands from Jack's and tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Jack furrowed his brow with a grin.

"Hey I resent that" he called after the man in the brown suit, following him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Still can't believe it myself. It was good, I'll give her that. I was clapping" he mentioned, shaking his head.

"Yeah me too" Jack grumbled, observing Donna smiling up the aisle and then begin to scream as she de-materialized.

"Those look like huon particles" the Doctor murmured confusedly.

"Oi! Stop stealing my boyfriend" Rose intervened, back handing Jack across the chest. The Doctor smiled to himself, eyebrows dancing with a cocky movement over the frames of his glasses "And you can stop making that face, an' all" she added, nudging her lover with an arm. Jack beamed with self-accomplishment, happy to see his work was not in vein.

"So _huon_ particles…what are they Doc?" Jack asked.

"Impossible that's what they are…extinct for billions of years" he explained, running a hand through his hair and looking around the room for inspiration.

"But that means that they can't be hidden by" Jack began, head flickering to Donna, along with the Doctor's and Rose's.

"A bio-damper?" she said, concluding Jack's sentence. The three looked to the nearest window, and two santa's stared back with their terrifying trombones and trumpets. The Doctor darted to the corridor to the left and Jack to the right of the room, both running back with the same exasperated expression.

"Blocked off?" Jack questioned hopefully.

"No, actually nothing there" the Doctor smiled, folding his glasses calmly and dropping them into his breast pocket.

"Really?" Rose persisted with a quizzical face. Her boyfriend turned to look at her, his unimpressed glare answered her undoubtedly "Thought as much" she mumbled.

"Shit" muttered Jack as one of the robots lifted up a space age remote control.

"Think that's bad, look at the Christmas tree" Rose added, pointing at the fern in question. The three time travelers watched as the tree began to light up, baubles detaching themselves, spinning silently above the crowd - one red orb in particular precariously looming over Donna's head.


	5. The signal

Chapter 5 - The signal

Donna stared upwards at the mysterious phenomenon, not sure what to do. Jack watched her in turn, wishing she would budge. Without warning he felt himself dive across the stunned room and pull Donna to the ground, holding her beneath the shroud of his coat. She protested, screeching a "What the hell are you-" until she was cut off by the sound of a burst of electricity from the spherical anomaly "doing" she concluded softly, staring into Jack's bright blue eyes.

Within seconds bedlam had encapsulated the room, people were diving beneath tables and falling into one another as the beautiful red baubles exploded with fiery force. Pieces of cake flung themselves to faces and glass shattered in a shower of silver onto the ground, drowned out by the panicked screams and exclaims. The guests squirmed through one another until only Rose was left in the centre of the once crowded dance floor. She diverted her gaze around, searching for the Doctor. He'd been swept away by the hoards, loosing grip of her hand as a particularly large explosion blew him firmly out of her sight.

Although nervous Rose cleared her throat, picking up her stance and staring at the assassins directly. Six familiar Santa's looked back, armed and ready.

"Who sent you?" she demanded to the silence. No response was voiced but a single bauble moved to hover over Rose's head. She clocked it anxiously but ignored it, standing her ground.

"Don't play dumb, you're pilot fish, I saw ya last Chrismas. Now tell me who is it?" Rose persisted, feeling scared glares focusing on her.

Abruptly she found herself flicking her head behind to a familiar face also glaring at the enemy.

"Oiii Santa!" the Doctor shouted "She asked you a question, I think you better answer" he warned to the mechanical figures. Still there was nothing as Rose's heart skipped a beat, smiling back at him.

"Fine, a word of advice though, if you're going to attack the girlfriend of a man with a sonic screwdriver" he began, revealing his device. Then, from under the desk a microphone popped up, twirling in his grasp before bringing it to his thin lips "Don't let him near the sound system" his voice boomed. At this the Doctor clicked his trusty item into the soundboard, sending an ear piercing yelp through the large speakers. Everyone clasped their heads in pain until the metal men fell to the ground with a crash.

The Doctor jumped from the stage, running to the remnants and picked one up examining it. Rose rushed to his side instantly, inquiring what was going on as the terrified guests emerged from their shelter.

"You feeling okay Donna?" Jack asked as she dropped her hands from her ears.

"Yeah" she responded, catching his eyes again. The pair stared at one another for a moment, gazes unfaltering until Lance appeared behind the red head.

"Do you mind getting off my wife!" he began angrily.

"Not your wife yet" Jack mumbled to himself as he removed himself from on top Donna.

Lance shot him a stern glare before focusing on Donna "Babe, you alright?" he inquired wearily.

"Yeah" she repeated quickly, breaking the physical contact with Jack.

"There's still a signal Jack, secondary control. They aren't scavengers anymore" the Doctor called from the littered pieces of machinery. His friend shook his head and got up, following after the now moving Rose and Time lord out the door.

As Donna stood up she felt her stomach knot, for some reason she felt the need to go after them, as though she was _meant_ to. Confusedly, she lifted up her skirt and made her way to the door "Oi! Wait for me!" she instructed, catching the attention of a slowly smirking Jack.

"Donna, who is that man?" her mother interjected, nodding to the seemingly contented man. The mother and daughter looked at one another before the younger left without a word, being ushered out by the stranger.

* * *

"There's someone behind this, directing the Roboforms" the Doctor commented in the courtyard of the building. He didn't lift his head up as Rose began to speak, preoccupied with boosting the signal from the head he'd scavenged.

"But that one above your head Donna, it didn't explode" Rose started, looking to Jack and the bride.

"But why?" she asked.

"Dunno..." Rose paused, mind whirring with thoughts, then her face relaxed "Maybe they wanted you alive?"

"Well don't complain!" Donna stated.

Rose was about to speak when the Doctor produced an 'ohh' sound. Jack, Rose and Donna looked to him as he meandered away, screwdriver in hand. He slowly raised it "It's up there"

"In the sky?" Jack questioned, almost surprised.

"Well what do you expect? Do you think it was from some chippie in Chiswick?" Donna elaborated, rolling her eyes "You found me in the Doctor's spaceship...remember?"

"How could I forget?" he muttered, earning a slap on the shoulder.

"Lost the signal!" the Doctor exclaimed "Donna we need to get to your office, H.C Clements, I think that's where this all started"

Suddenly Lance appeared, holding his car keys in his grasp "Lance!" he continued "It is Lance? Of course it is, look at you, not exactly an Albert are you. Can you give us a lift?" the Doctor beamed. Before he could reply the Doctor had taken Rose's hand and began to run toward the car park with Jack "Thank you" he called back.

"What the hell is going on Donna?" Lance mustered.

"Don't question it, just do what he says alright?" she ordered.

Lance stood still.

"MOVE!" Donna yelled, causing her fiancée to jump into action as she smirked triumphantly.


	6. Torchwood and the timorous beastie

Chapter 6 - Torchwood and the timorous beastie

"To you lot this might be just a locksmiths, but H. was bought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood institute" the Doctor explained, landing next to a computer and tapping away.

An exasperated Donna and Lance followed an alert Rose and Jack, they all listened to the Doctor intently.

"Who are they?" Donna asked, leaning against a cabinet.

"_My _kinda people" Jack noted before the Doctor could respond. Donna gave him a confused gaze earning a weary look from Lance.

"So how long as Torchwood been running?" Rose asked, sitting on the desk beside the Doctor. He stopped typing, evidently distracted as his eyes meandered the length of Rose, meeting her grinning face whilst her feet swung loosely. The Doctor went to open his mouth, eyes smoldering ever so slightly as their eyes connected.

"Quite a while, Queen Victoria set it up after 'two wild eyed star gazers, obsessed with other worldly notions and knowledge intervened her trip to Hazelhead" Jack informed, causing the pair to flicker their matched eyes across to him "a Doctor and his timorous beastie" he continued, raising his eyebrows at Rose.

With that Rose and the Doctor burst out laughing whilst Donna's bewildered expression grew. Lance had also furrowed his brow.

"Anywaaaay" Donna interrupted "Back to business Spaceman" she ordered, pointing at herself.

"Right, sorry" he apologized, masking a grin. Rose bit her lip looking to the computer.

"Thing is Doctor this place isn't registered as Torchwood, well as far as I know" Jack added, eyes glued somewhere they shouldn't have been. It wasn't his fault, he was just following Donna fingers just short of her neck and above her waist.

Donna noted his eye focus, and blushed ever so slightly. Lance however cleared his throat, causing Jack to flicker his eyes to the Doctor.

"And that Jack is because someone else took over the operation. According to the records anyway" the Doctor responded, nodding to the computer.

"But what do they want with me?" Donna persisted, focusing everybody's attention toward her. The Doctor sighed a sincere sigh, burying his hands in his pockets as he looked to her. Rose watched him carefully, picking up on the sense of unease of Donna as well as Jack and Lance. The feeling that a troubling fact was about to part from the Doctor's lips was imminent. Silence absorbed the office.

"Somehow you've been dosed with huon energy...and that's a problem" the Doctor began "because huon energy hasn't existed since the dark times. The only place you'll find a houn particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis"

And there is was, the fact that made everything fall into its distressing place "That's what happened" he confirmed, picking up a mug from the desk "Say that's the Tardis aaannd" eyes scowering the surface until he picked up a pencil "that's you. The particles in you activated, the two sets of particles magnetized and wham you were pulled inside the Tardis" he concluded, dropping the pencil with a clink of china. Rose and Jack observed Donna cautiously as she in turn followed the Doctor's movements with her eyes, desperately trying to understand what he was inferring.

"I'm a pencil inside a mug" she stated, worried gaze lingering on the stationary.

The Doctor began to shake the mug causing the pencil to swirl around "Yes you are 4H sums you up" he noted, before turning on the spot and heading toward the computer once more "Lance! What were they working on? Anything top secret, hush hush so to speak?" he rattled on, whipping out his screwdriver and aiming it at the screen.

Rose looked to Donna but turned, following after the Doctor leaving Jack at her side. He gave her a weak smile, taking a subtle step closer "He gets a bit carried away sometimes" he apologized to the horror stricken red head. She return the smile, meeting his eyes "I'm fine" she insisted trying to mask her thoughts.

"I don't know, I'm personnel manager...Hang on, why am I even explaining myself, what the hell are we talking about?!" Lance responded, deciphering Jack who was stood beside him, also looking over the Doctor's shoulder.

"You make keys, that's the point...ahh, and look at this" he replied calmly, the machine whirring to life. With that Rose and Donna moved to look at the screen "We're on the 3rd floor. Underneath the basement there's reception, yes?" he questioned, gesturing to the building plan.

"Yeah" Donna, Lance and Jack agreed - the only thing they'd probably ever all agree on come to think of it.

"Then how come on the lift there was a button marked lower basement?" Rose interrupted, a thought suddenly fathoming "When we walked passed, I'm sure I saw it" she continued.

Just as the Doctor turned his head upwards to Rose, Jack stepped into action mode.

"Well what we waiting for?" Jack smiled, ushering a disconcerted Lance and a suspicious Donna down the stairs.

The Doctor stood up "Bright as a button today, aren't we?" he jested, as they strolled to the stairwell.

"Well...that's not all I am today" Rose added seductively, nudging him with a teasing tongue poking out between her teeth. Her wide grin grew as she stopped moving with the Doctor. He adjusted his collar as he stared into Rose's brown eyes, releasing the heat that was trapped under it. His hands automatically found her waist, she bit her lip, he felt his hearts pound into double overtime and pulled her closer.

"As much as I encourage this behavior" Jack began, poking his head from the door that led to the stairs "I think there are other pressing matters at hand?" he smiled, eyes bright and beaming. The pair broke apart, blushing, the Doctor hijacking Rose's hand as they ran toward their traveling companion.


	7. Up close and personnel

Chapter 7 - Up close and personnel

"So why is there a secret level to this building that isn't on the official plan?" the Doctor pointed out gleefully as the group wandered though reception, letting go of Rose's hand. The Doctor halted, grinned that megawatt smile and pressed the lift button as he turned to everyone. "About bleeding time" Lance pointed out, arms crossed. Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically as Lance continued to speak "Are you telling me this building has a secret floor?" he stated irately.

"No...I'm showing you this building has a secret floor" the Doctor confirmed, raising an eyebrow.

As the lift arrived they all looked to one another "Right...everyone in!" the Doctor beamed as he stood in the elevator fit to hold just about three people - not five.

"You are joking? We aren't going to all fit" Lance blurted out, releasing everybody's thought.

"Come on, its Christmas, what other time of the year can you embrace your fellow man?" he whined, gesturing for the rest to get in, which they did with begrudged expressions.

"Let me make one thing clear..." Lance warned, proceeding towards the door "I am not embracing you"

"Going down?" the Doctor questioned with a smile earning a groan from the other beings in the lift.

"Oh don't pretend to be as overjoyed as you sound!" he retorted adding "humans" with a tisk and rolling of the eyes.

With that the doors wooshed shut and the music began, sealing the people and variations there upon into the vessel, a little too close for comfort. The Doctor was pressed near the buttons, next to Jack, whilst Donna was to his other side. Rose was near the opposite corner to the Doctor whilst Lance was by the door.

All were squashed up against the glass walls tightly, much like sardines in their metal box.

"Who just touched my ass?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Sorry" Doctor mumbled as he attempted to turn to the controls.

"Is that your sonic screwdriver or are you just happy to see me?" Jack smirked, head moving from side to side whilst feeling the Doctor fumble through his pockets in search of the device.

The Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes as he aimed the screwdriver at the buttons.

"Shut up Jack" Rose said, also rolling her eyes as Lance wiggled around, causing her to have to adapt to a breathless existence for a minute or so.

"Oooh look at the green eyed monster" Doctor commented, voice rising in pitch, listening to his lover.

"Oi! Watch it" Donna bleated.

"I wasn't talking to you" Doctor mentioned quietly. The lift suddenly began to move, the little jolt causing the group to jiggle like jelly in a mold.

"Hey! What did you mean by that?" Rose insisted after a contemplative moment.

"Is that your ha-aaand?" Doctor exclaimed half way through his cheeky tone of voice.

"No" Rose answered, narrowing her gaze to the others.

"Just returning the favour" Jack winked, proceeding to pat a disgruntled Time Lord on the posterior.

"Oh for the love of-" Donna started "g-OD!" she shrieked "Doctor if that was you I swear your skinny arse is gonna get one hell of a thrashing" Donna announced angrily.

"Hey Doc, do you reckon that's a threat or a promise?" Jack sniggered.

"Jack" he returned mundanely.

"Who pinched my arse then?" Donna interrupted, turning around.

"It wasn't _me_!" Rose stated, as Donna faced her and Lance.

"Lance" Donna smirked.

"Wasn't me babe" Lance returned with a resentful tone. Her face fell.

"Doctor?" she turned, glaring at the bored Time lord who was shaking his head.

"Jack" Donna asked, a little too happily, meeting his bright blue eyes and earning a sensual wink. She felt her face flush red.

"Jack" Rose and the Doctor confirmed without a hint of surprise.

"Ey! Get your hands of my misses" Lance suddenly piped up, attempting to rummage through the people so he could stare at Jack threateningly.

"Can we leave the Domestic till after the lift please?!" the Doctor shouted above the kafuffle.

"I was trying to reach the button" Jack defended coolly, awkwardly dragging his hand up his body so he could point over the heads to the controls.

"Oh likely story, everyone knows that no matter how many times you press the button it won't go faster" Lance retaliated, anger seething through his teeth.

"Thank you mister elevator inspector for that invigorating guide to button usage" Jack returned sarcastically, imagining the satisfaction he would get from belting one right at Lance's egg-shaped head.

"It's a lift here mate, you're not in the states anymore. Or 1940 for that matter" Lance continued, laughing to himself.

Jack went to open his mouth, disgusted by Lance's cheap shot when Rose intervened "Hey leave it out"

"You're one to talk, you've always got your hands all over him" Lance accused into the elevator.

"What?" the Rose blurted out, thinking he was referring to Jack.

"Not him, him!" Lance corrected irately.

"Oh, well, can't help myself sometimes" Rose answered, smirking inwardly.

Another silence fell over the space, leaving the music filling the gap with its irritatingly slow tempo, how the Doctor longer for some from of energetic rhythm as he grinned at Rose's last comment. He reached hands to her waist.

"As much as I appreciate the hug" Donna started sweetly "back off martian love machine" she warned.

"Sorry...thought you were Rose" Doctor grinned releasing the fiery red head. Rose felt her heart skip happily as his words reached her.

"You better had mate" Lance commented "Or else"

"And he's not from Mars" Rose piped up the instant the Doctor moaned "And I'm not from Mars!"

"What do you mean or else? I think you're forgetting he saved your life" Rose began furiously, taking on a defensive glare, not that Lance could see between all the people that were crammed into this lift.

"Yeah. Thanks." Lance muttered reluctantly.

"Not a problem" the Doctor replied.

"It sounds like it is" Jack murmured, earning a rolling of the eyes from Donna "How come you became manager of personnel?" he continued to Lance "Not exactly user friendly are you?" he jibed. Rose couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh button it bright eyes" she added dismissively as she stared at the passing concrete.

_Five minutes later..._

"This is taking bloody ages" Lance muttered, moving to the side causing everyone to have to shuffle.

The Doctor inhaled as everybody shuffled around the space, suddenly finding Rose pushed up against him. He smirked to her, raising an eyebrow "Fancy seeing you here" he whispered into her ear.

She laughed lightly, his arms winding around her.

He was still in awe of how his and Rose's relationship had flourished into something this fantastic, what's more he couldn't believe how long it had taken them. As he took in her scent of, well he wasn't sure exactly what it was, it was lavender, a hint of the Tardis infused with something that was essentially Rose. He buried his nose in the scent, mentioning that it shouldn't be too long now and to stop whining.

Meanwhile Donna had now found sandwiched between Jack and Lance. She sighed, staring at the back of her fiancé's head, mind flickering back to the wedding that should have been. It seemed an eternity ago now she reflected on it. Suddenly she felt Jack's breath curl around the nape of her neck enticingly, she attempted to ignore the taste it left on her tongue as she inhaled. It was intoxicating, and within seconds the happiness that she felt staring at Lance dissolved into relief. That wasn't right. She loved him. _'I love Lance'_ Donna repeated in her head. But the thought of Jack seeped through, constantly. He breathed again and a shiver shot through her spine. She shuddered discretely, face contorting with confusion. Was she glad she'd been beamed up into a spaceship from the most important day of her life - no. Was she glad she'd met Captain Jack Harkness?

"Thank god for that!" Lance announced as the doors opened, walking briskly out of the lift, itching to get away from these crazed people.

"Yeah" Donna commented to herself, quickly disowning the nagging sensation in her stomach and entwining her arm with Lance's as though to reassure herself - of what she wasn't sure.


End file.
